


it'll be okay tomorrow

by trixicinkflair



Series: picani paperbacks [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble, M/M, Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -logan had told virgil that he didn't call his sister because he didn't have time. that was both the truth and a horrible lie. he had time. just not for her. not anymore.-part three of the 'picani paperbacks' bookshop au // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: picani paperbacks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	it'll be okay tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> cred for the idea for this to my brother, he and i were discussing this au when he suggested that the reason logan and lily-ann don't talk anymore (referenced in part one) is actually because they had a falling out.
> 
> brilliant idea, but this series has gone from fluff to angst faster than i could blink. i will eventually fix it. just not right now.
> 
> ~ink

Virgil was late getting home. It was half an hour past the end of his scheduled shift, and Logan was sitting alone outside the darkened bookstore. His boyfriend had taken an extra shift for a colleague last minute, but it would only be another ten minutes at most.

His phone vibrated, and he glanced at the caller ID when it persisted. Lily-Ann. When it finally went to voicemail, she texted him.

 **Lily-Ann:** _Logan? Can we talk?_

 **Lily-Ann:** _I get that I messed up, and I'm sorry._

 **Lily-Ann:** _Please answer me. I miss you._

 **Lily-Ann:** _Logan? Are you there?_

 **Lily-Ann:** _Please?_

He switched his phone to vibrate, tears gathering in his eyes. "Please leave me alone," he whispered, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. Logan had told Virgil that he didn't call his sister because he didn't have time. That was both the truth and a horrible lie. He had time. Just not for her. Not anymore.

He steadfastedly ignored the hum as it rang again, Lily-Ann's contact lighting up the screen for the second time.

It went to voicemail, just like her first call. She didn't try again.

Logan waited for Virgil.


End file.
